The Last Day
by SuperficiallyInTheMaking
Summary: Fred and George's last day as students at Hogwarts.


_A/N:_ Not the finest piece you'll ever see. But still…. Well, let's just say this was created because of my seatmate who was very much persistent to read a story like this. So this is dedicated to **ThroughTheMoonsoon.** Hope someone reads this. Well, anyway…

_Content:_ incest and boyXboy

_Disclamer_: Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling and I do not own any of these characters or anything. Just the imagination.

* * *

><p><em>The Last Day<em>

_-SuperficiallyInTheMaking-_

"Fred! Hurry up!" George Weasley banged in on his twin's door.

Today, they will leave Hogwarts. They suprisingly graduated. Especially since they fire worked the school. Umbridge wasn't the slightest bit pleased of this.

"Just a mo', dear brother!" Fred yelled through the door.

George just shook his head at his brother's progress. Each bloody year, Fred would take forever to leave his dorm. George stared at the door, willing it to open. He recollected what happened this school year. Pretty much the same every year: _Fred and George always together._

"Fred Weasley!" he groaned tiredly, "Open this door or I'll hex you!"

"Jeez, I can't find my maroon shirt," the door opened to reveal a shirtless Fred.

"Then just use another one," George looked away for fear of blushing like a madman.

"But that maroon shirt has sentimental value," whined Fred and pulled the other ginger into the room. "Search away."

"What sentimental value might that be?" inquired the twin.

"You gave it to me for Christmas," said a slightly-panicked Fred. "You spent so much on it, I promised you I won't loose it!"

"Well, Fred," George drew out his wand. "It's nice to be a wizard. _Accio shirt._"

The shirt flew to George's awaiting hand and he passed it to a smiling Fred with a roll of his eyes. Sadly, Fred wore the shirt at one. There was a wave of disappointment that crashed on George for he wanted to see his brother's freckled chest.

"Let's go!" Fred unconsciously took hold of George's hand.

"Where are we going?" laughed George who was happily dragged through halls and staircases.

"To the Astronomy Tower," Fred laughed with George as he opened the door.

"Why are we here?" George asked leaning on the railing and studied the beautiful view, Fred joining him.

"Remember during our first year? We promised each other that we'll come back here on the very last day of our last year." George just nodded. "We also promised things wouldn't change between us. Ever."

"Yeah," George smiled, "Always."

Fred shook his head "I'm not so sure about that any more."

"Why? We're brothers, we have an unbreakable bond." panicked, George took a hold of Fred's arm.

Fred shook his head with a hint of a smile. He shrugged his brother's hand off and put the arm around the other's shoulders.

"Not that way."

They both looked at each other.

"I was thinking more like this," and with that said Fred enveloped George in a hungry passionate kiss.

George didn't need a second to respond. For the two, it was like an unquenchable thirst, George grabbed a fistful of Fred's shirt pulling him closer while Fred smiled into the kiss liking his brother's reaction. Both would've continued but oxygen posed to be a problem.

Parting breathlessly, the two sat down and looked into the horizon.

"Merlin's pants," George gasped. "What've we done?"

Fred pouted to himself. "That was my graduation gift to you. You didn't like it?"

Silence.

Then George mumbled.

"... Well, I was expecting better, coming from you, but I guess we can work on that next time."

The other redhead smiled subtly. "Yeah?"

George nodded.

"... What about mum? And the rest?"

"We don't need to worry about that. Much."

"Blimey. To think we've kept it this long."

"Yeah. Stupid, innit?"

"Well, this should explain why you hate using the bathroom if I'm inside. And that blush you were hiding when you were about to jinx the door off," Fred teased.

"Wh-what blush?" George stuttered innocently. Too innocently.

"The stammering can explain that one," Fred chuckled.

There was a coat of silence that made the twins wonder about the future.

"I have standards. That's why I picked you," Fred entwined his hand with George's. "Why did you like me?"

George peeked into Fred's eyes, George shrugged. "You're always there. No matter what. Somehow, you're worth losing my self-esteem."

"As selfish as it may seem. Will you be mine?"

A blush as red as his hear burned George's cheeks. "Yes."

Fred took that as cue to kiss his brother full-on. Forgetting about everything. Thinking only about each other. He broke away and leaned his forehead against his brother's.

"I went to sleep last night with a smile because I knew I'd be dreaming of you. But I woke up this morning with a smile because you weren't a dream."

"I may not know how to speak in French but I know how to kiss that way."

And with that they continued enjoying Fred's _graduation gift._

_End._


End file.
